Sharingan vs Sharingan
by AkemiYumikov3
Summary: Itachi vs. Sasuke, the prize: Ino. Of all the girls the two Uchiha brothers could choose, they chose only Ino. So now they court her until she chooses one of them. Talk about a major descision! SasuIno ItaIno ItaInoSasu
1. Ch1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Lyn: ItaInoSasu fanfic's here! Hope you guys support this like my other fics! This is short, I know.

* * *

**Prologue**

_7 – year old Yamanaka Ino fell down on the grass with a soft thump, spread eagle. Her training partner panted a bit then laughed at the blonde's expense._

"_Aaw come on, Ino! We both can't be at the top of the class with you being weak!" He said teasingly._

"_Shut up Sasuke. Just because Itachi-san trains you everyday doesn't mean I don't train." She said, closing her eyes._

"_Touché." Sasuke grinned and lay down next to her."Sorry."_

"_Nah, it's okay. That's what best friends do right? They fight but make up." Ino said, turning to face Sasuke and smiling._

"_Yeah, best friends forever."They were both propped on their elbows and smiling._

"_Aaw, isn't that cute? Sasuke and Ino sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Itachi, Sasuke's older brother said sarcastically._

"_Shut up Itachi!" The two seven year olds turned red and threw kunais at Itachi. But Itachi being Itachi, he just doged them with no effort at all. Ino couldn't help but be impressed, the elder Uchiha was a damn good ninja, and Sasuke was especially proud of him._

"_Sasuke, Tou-san's looking for you." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded slowly and stood up before turning to Ino. "Hey Ino-chan, I'll see you tomorrow alright? Bye!" He waved to Ino before jogging away. Ino was about to stand up as well, but she found a rather large kunai wound on her knee. _

"_Ow!" Itachi, seeing the predicament, fished out some bandages from his pouch._

"_Hn, Sasuke obviously beat you." Itachi said while smirking. Ino pouted, facing Itachi. _

"_Someday, he'll be the one to be helpless! I am so gonna kill him!" Itachi chuckled a bit, and when he finished bandaging it, he patted the wound and told her softly, "Be careful Ino-chan, shinobi are supposed to take minimal injuries as possible." _

"_Easy for you to say, you're a jounin!" Itachi only smiled and waved before disappearing using a teleportation jutsu._

_Ino smiled, the two Uchihas were starting to grow on her. But as soon as she saw the dimly lit streets, she scowled._

"_At least one of them should've walked me home!!"_

* * *

Lyn: Poor Ino. R&R please and tell me what you think.

Deidara: Hey, un. Have you seen Sasori Danna?

Lyn: o.O' Dei, I think he's working on Hiruko…and what the hell are you doing here?!

Deidara: I thought you were making a fic with Sasori so I thought I'd see him here, un.

Lyn: This is an Itachi fanfic, Dei-chan.

Deidara: …Oops.


	2. Ch2: So We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Lyn: I sincerely thank those who reviewed: Lamanth, jjjjjjrjrjr, Aira Slytherin, deathrose kitty, Drunksonic, Blacktears110, and … Oh yeah, sorry for any OOC-ness with Itachi, it's sincerely hard to write a romantic side of cold, angsty but extremely hot people.

* * *

**Chapter 2: We Meet Again**

Uchiha Itachi was up in a tree branch, in a forest near Konoha. He was severely bleeding, just recovering from the wounds he had received, courtesy of Sasuke. He had underestimated his brother, that much he knew. He planned to go to Konoha, maybe go to his parents' graves and apologize. After all, he knew he would die, sooner or later from these wounds, and it was hard to imagine anyone helping him, an S-Rank Criminal of Akatsuki. He suddenly heard faint noises, and struggled to make out what it was, because his eyes hurt so much from using the Sharingan, he deactivated it, but soon he was able to make out a woman, apparently training, judging from the array of Kunai and Senbons she was using. He made out a purple uniform before his vision went fuzzy…

"Sweet Sake!" Yamanaka Ino shrieked, after a body fell right in front of her, falling to the ground. Out of instinct as a med nin, she checked the man's wrist for a pulse. He fell completely face down first, so she didn't see who it was. 'Stable Pulse.' She thought. She turned the body around and her eyes bugged out with surprise when she recognized the man. "Itachi…senpai…" She whispered breathlessly. She was trapped between helping him and leaving him there. After about five minutes, Itachi's wounds began opening again, and out of…worry, she grabbed his right hand and slung it over her shoulder while firmly holding his waist. She steadied herself, did a few handseals, and soon she was in front of the Hokage tower.

She hurried inside, and ignored the people (including her sensei Ibiki, Shizune, and ANBU) who were telling her to slow down. As soon as she reached the Hokage's office, she straightened her uniform, and panted, damn was the Uchiha heavy. She knocked softly, and when she heard the 'Come In,' she opened the door.

"Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade looked up from her mountain of paperwork and turned to face the kunoichi who just entered her office. Her eyebrows raised suspiciously when she saw Ino supporting an obviously unconscious man. "Ino, who is he?" When Ino raised the man's chin so the Godaime Hokage could see his face, Tsunade's eyes widened so much that it would probably reach the size of saucers. "Uchiha Itachi?! Yamanaka Ino, explain this!" Ino breathed a sigh and what she said first was, "Tsunade-sama, cure him first. If we are able to interrogate him, we might get crucial information about Akatsuki!" Tsunade nodded, thinking carefully. "Alright Ino, but after I heal him, you and Ibiki interrogate him, then we plan on what to do with him." "Hai."

Tsunade concentrated her chakra into her hands and hovered them over Itachi's many wounds. "Hmmm, deep cuts, whoever did this really was planning to assassinate him. These are jutsu marks, from the looks of it, blades infused with chakra." She said as she continued to heal him. Ino froze and she whispered one name. "Sasuke." Yeah, it was mostly to be Sasuke. She looked at the wounds on Itachi's bare chest and examined them with her eyes. "Tsunade-sama, it's got to be Sasuke. It might be chidori marks or snakes. Kakashi would know more about this. Maybe…" Tsunade interrupted. "Yes, it would be better if Kakashi would help interrogate. All done." Tsunade said as Itachi began to stir.

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes blearily and blinked a few times to focus. He saw two people staring at him. Out of natural reflex, he jumped up and quickly held a kunai between him and the others, jumping at least half a meter between them. "Jeez, you heal him and this is the gratitude you get. Uchihas." Even though he murdered his clan and was the reason Sasuke betrayed the village, it still stung him quite a bit when the blue-eyed girl said that it was typical for Uchihas to be ingrates. But outside, he held that façade.

"Itachi calm down. How many fingers am I holding?" Another one, having a lower voice than the blue-eyed girl. He struggled to make out the digits, even squinting. "Six?" When Ino and Tsunade heard his answer, they looked at each other before Ino broke the silence saying, "Yeah, he's insane, and blind." Itachi looked confused, and tried to back away but was unsuccessful when Ino put her hands on his temples, apparently soothing his chakra vessels. Oh damn, that was relaxing, even he had to say for himself. Soon, his vision started to clear up, and he said, "Thank you…" before he took in the faces in front of him.

"Pwah?!" Itachi said when his eyes went a millimeter wider. Tsunade looked at Itachi and nodded. "Sharingan overuse. You're in Konoha Itachi, and you're weak enough for us to kill you, so you better not try any funny tricks." Itachi just frowned, realizing Tsunade did have a point. "But what am I doing here?" He asked, still keeping emotion out of his voice. "You should thank Ino for that." Why…why was that name so familiar? He looked at the blue-eyed girl, blonde hair… "Oh yes, Sasuke's girlfriend." Ino fumed when she heard this, then punched Itachi really hard. Ow. She almost hit him again, but luckily for Itachi, Tsunade intervened in time. "Yamanaka. Interrogation ward, five minutes. Get Kakashi, your sensei should already be there." Ino nodded, and shot a death glare at Itachi before storming away. "Tsk, just a bit of advice for you," Tsunade said when Ino left. "She's pretty scary when sh's pissed. If I were you, I'd shut my mouth about Sasuke." Itachi remained stoic, but followed Tsunade when she walked towards the Interrogation Department. She led him into an empty room.

"Itachi, remember, no funny stuff. Now sit." Tsunade said, pointing to a chair in the room. Itachi nodded, but silently grumbled. He was being treated like a kid, an S- Rank criminal, clan killer, like a kid. This would seriously ruin his bingo book reputation.

* * *

Lyn: Ooh, yeah. Sorry for the late update, but the quarterly exams were harsh!

Naruto: Tell me about it. Sounds just like our genin exams.

Lyn: Yeah probably, but we don't go chasing crazy cats after passing the exams.

Naruto: Lucky you.

Lyn: Forgot to ask, what are you doing here?

Naruto: Sorry, walked in on the wrong fanfic. I was supposed to be in "A Stoic Somebody And An Imprisoned Nobody" reading about me hitting targets one hundred percent bullseye.

Lyn: Uh huh. Ooh, almost forgot! Belated happy birthday to Lamanth and beautifulgeek11. -shows banner which says "Happy Birthday!"

Naruto: Yeah happy birthday! And you too, Lyn.

Lyn: Too early Naruto, it's not until the twenty-eighth.

Naruto: Oh well. Read and Review please! Thanks!

Lyn: Hey, you stole my line! -sulks-

Naruto: -smirks evilly-


	3. Ch3: Under His Cover

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 3: Under His Cover**

* * *

Ino was fuming as she walked across the streets of Konoha. Her feet made tracks in the dusty road, courtesy of her hard stomping. Civilians who saw immediately began slowly inching away from her, not wanting to bump into the Yamanaka in a foul mood, something she picked up from spending too much time with Sakura.

She maneuvered through the streets, and stopped in front of Ichiraku Ramen. There was the famous Copy Ninja of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi. He was walking in front of the ramen stand, too absorbed in his oh-so-precious beloved Icha Icha to notice her in front of him. Or so she thought.

"Ino, I would appreciate it if you would move so that I could walk without disturbing my reading session." Kakashi said. 'Eh?!' Ino thought. 'Perverted sensei.'

Ino stood her ground. "Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama wants you to come with me to the interrogation ward. You'll find out there." Kakashi sighed and put away his book.

"Alright then. Let's move." They proceeded to roof-hop towards their destination.

Reaching the Interrogation Ward, they were met by Tsunade. "Ibiki's already in there, keeping an eye on him. Ino, you are going to interrogate him, Kakashi, just stay by her side."

"Wait." Kakashi said, a bit confused. "Who are we going to interrogate that I have to be here?"

Tsunade and Ino looked at each other, and spoke simultaneously, "Uchiha Itachi."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. "Let's get this over with."

Inside, Ino was facing Itachi, who was sitting obediently, but still held an emotionless face.

"Question number 1." Ino said, her voice void of any emotion, "Why were you injured?"

"Sasuke. I crossed paths with him two weeks ago, and we fought. I underestimated him, and you know the result." Itachi replied. Ino looked at Kakashi, who nodded, meaning he wasn't lying. Not that Ino really needed him, she could read emotions, but it would help if Itachi felt even a little bit intimidated.

"Question number 2." Ino proceeded. "Why Konoha of all places?"

Itachi wasn't ready for that question. It was no use lying, but his reputation was already at stake, and saying that he came to visit his family's graves would definitely ruin his cold façade.

"I…can't answer that question." He replied, not meeting Ino or Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and Ino's hands flew into multiple handseals.

"Shintenshin no jutsu." She murmured quietly. Suddenly, Ino was in Itachi's body, although she knew she could only take a minute inside or else she'd be drained of chakra.

"Get out of my head. Now." Itachi's thoughts were angry, but Ino paid no heed. She opened up Itachi's memories, and she saw the fight between him and Sasuke through Itachi's eyes.

* * *

Lyn: You guys'll see the flashback in the next chapter! Sorry for the long delay! Oh and happy birthday to: Temari (August 23), Raidou (August 28), and advanced happy birthday to Kakashi-sensei (September 15)!

Kakashi: Thank you. And happy belated birthday to you. My gift is…

Lyn: -whisper- please please please not an Icha Icha book!

Kakashi: a kunai!

Lyn: EH?!

-Kakashi gives kunai. Lyn stares at it.-

Lyn: Uh, thank you?

Tobi: Please give feedback! Lyn just loooves feedback. And Tobi is a good boy!

Lyn: -hits Tobi with kunai- There's a use for that!


	4. Ch4: Renegade Alpha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and all its affiliates.

Chapter 4: **Renegade Alpha**

Inside Itachi's mysterious mind, Ino found something she wasn't searching for. The recent battle of Sasuke and Itachi was something she wanted to watch, but Itachi just hurriedly scanned over that memory, fast forwarding it so she only caught glimpses of certain events. She got out of Itachi's body after that, her chakra draining. Even though she was now one of the strongest kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato, she still couldn't match up to Itachi.

Inside her real body, she flexed her fingers, pleased to know that she wasn't sore. She looked up at Kakashi, who was looking at her worriedly, but relaxed when she grinned at him. Itachi, though, was a different matter. He was silently glaring at her, his mouth twisted into a small frown.

"Itachi… I don't know what to say." She said that bluntly but softly, gazing into his crimson but vulnerable eyes. The vivid memories shocked her, and she wanted some time out to think.

"Kakashi-sensei, could you finish this for me?" Kakashi nodded and Ino went out as fast as she could.

Outside, she went under a cherry blossom tree, thinking about the events she saw.

* * *

"_You had everything, everything I could ever ask for! You had the skills, the looks, and the recognition! You threw them all away, Itachi! And left me with nothing! Nothing at all! You, who was my hero, massacred the entire clan and proved to be a selfish bastard!" Sasuke shouted, his body trembling out of fury. Itachi was affected by the accusations, but managed to answer in monotone._

--

"_You don't know anything, Sasuke. It's time you learned. I did not kill our clan out of selfish desires. I have my own reasons, reasons that you should not, and will never know."_

--

"_You liar!" Sasuke charged at Itachi, and the next images were very gorey, Itachi and Sasuke both getting severe wounds, and finally when Sasuke used chidori on Itachi, and when Sasuke whispered, "For the clan, Itachi." When he thought Itachi was dead._

Of course, the reason of Itachi's actions was very unexpected. It screamed out loud in his thoughts. _'For Konoha.' _What did Konoha have to do with massacring the entire Uchiha clan? That was what bothered Ino. She stared pondering about it.

'Obviously, it has nothing to do with the Kyuubi, after all, that was years before the massacre.'

'Maybe the police force wasn't just? Okay that's stupid.'

Her head almost burst from thinking, but luckily she was saved by Kakashi, who materialized behind her.

"Yo, Ino. You alright? Tsunade's calling for you. I finished the report for you, by the way." Kakashi said nonchalantly, as if he was saying that Naruto ate 25 bowls of ramen and almost emptied Ichiraku.

"Oh. Thanks Kakashi-sensei. And sorry for the uhm… incident earlier." Ino said grinning apologetically.

"Nah, no big. Must've been a shocker eh? See you." Then he disappeared, just like that.

As soon as reaching the Hokage tower, she teleported inside Tsunade's office, interrupting the lecture about 'Hokage Stuff' Tsunade was teaching Naruto.

"Naruto, You have to learn how to organize paperwork or else you'd most likely lose VERY IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS! And no, DON'T TOUCH THAT! NARUTO, THAT'S KAKASHI'S REPORT!"

Tsunade said that before her fist met Naruto's nose square in the face.

"OOOWWW! Tsunade baa-chan!!"

"That was a VERY important document, and you almost shredded it!"

POW!

"Uhem?" Ino said, deciding to cut in, since Naruto's face was already swollen.

"Tsunade-sama? You sent for me?" She asked, trying not to laugh at Naruto's condition. When she met Naruto's eye, he stuck his tongue out, daring her to laugh.

"Oh. Ino. Oh yes, I did." Tsunade said, before healing Naruto's face. "Come back tomorrow Naruto, and on time." She said, threatening him.

As soon as Naruto was out of the office to who-knows-where, Tsunade straightened herself and was serious.

"Ino, after reading Kakashi's report, and examining Itachi myself, I have decided that he... should stay." Ino's eyes widened, and as she opened her mouth to protest, Tsunade cut her off.

"You will also be his personal ANBU bodyguard."

Ino's eyes were already wide, so her mouth hung open in shock instead. Why, oh why did this stuff happen to her? She'd clean horse's stables for all she cared, anything just not being with anyone who'd remind her of too many painful things. Fate was going to pay.

* * *

Lyn: And here I am, torturing Ino. –laugh- Sasuke's up next, so better hold your horses! Oh and please answer the poll in my profile, thanks!


	5. Ch5: Breaking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Lyn: I won't bore you with more of my ramblings so just thank you to all those who reviewed and I'm sorry for the late update.

* * *

**Ch5: Breaking**

A few weeks ago, Yamanaka Ino was put in charge of Uchiha Itachi while he was on probation. Luckily for Itachi, after explaining to Tsunade and the Elders his reasons for betrayal, they let him stay.

Three weeks for Itachi had been enough to regain trust from Ino's companions. Well, it was mostly Naruto's doing anyway. Itachi made a mental note to thank the boy.

Ino herself had made some changes. When her friends saw that Itachi was almost something of a training partner for Ino without seriously injuring her, and stopping before he did so, was enough to get Naruto's trust. Seeing that Naruto was almost always with Ino, being something of a younger brother to her, he would notice how Itachi acted around his 'onee-chan.'

Itachi and Naruto soon established a friendship that no one would've even dreamed to be possible. After a few getting to know each other moments, Itachi and Naruto were comfortable enough that they trained together, under Ino's supervision and the agreement of Tsunade. Itachi even told the blond fox boy why the clan was killed, getting Naruto's approval to introduce him to the Konoha 11 (excluding him and Ino).

Hinata, seeing that Itachi meant no harm, after seeing for herself when Itachi rescued her from an ambush during his first mission as a Konoha CHUUNIN with her and Naruto and Ino, trusted him and got to know him better.

Kiba was also easy to win over. After Akamaru assured him that Itachi didn't exclude an aura of evil, he was somehow reassured, but what won him over was when he accidentally saw how good Itachi was with dogs, and even helping his older sister Hana with calming the rabid dogs down.

Shino also had been reassured by his bugs but he still kept a safe distance around the former missing nin. But what made him like the older Uchiha a tad bit better was how Itachi didn't judge anyone from looks alone.

Lee was probably one of the easiest to win over, trusting Naruto's judgment and was impressed when Itachi joined him on his daily '500 laps around Konoha' ritual, showing off Itachi's superb stamina.

TenTen was a bit harder, not completely liking Sasuke in the first place but realized that Itachi was different than the Hebi Bastard's right hand. And the fact that Itachi sincerely (she was somehow good at reading eye emotions) complimented her weapons skills and offered some constructive criticism just flattered her and warmed her up to the Uchiha.

Neji was not easy to convince. He was wary of Uchihas ever since the Sasuke retrieval mission and the fact that his girlfriend was warming up to the weasel got him boiling inside. However, seeing how the Uchiha risked his life for his cousin made him feel a little better, and when he accompanied TenTen during a training session with the Uchiha and saw himself inside his eyes, the Neji of his genin days who was still bitter towards his family made him feel sympathetic. He was soon comfortable around the Uchiha and they even talked during a few occasions about some things other than "hi."

Shikamaru was not happy, to put it simply. The fact that he was always with his best friend during team reunions was not comforting him, although he would not admit that he hated Itachi just because of the organization he formerly belonged to who killed his sensei. (In case you don't know, Shika was the closest to Asuma) However, he soon found himself admiring the older man's intelligence when he played shogi with him once (when Ino nagged him to babysit Itachi when she went on a solo mission), and that they shared almost the same views on life, and he wasn't as troublesome as Sasuke.

Chouji was easier to convince, him being a bit more open-minded than Shikamaru. He was also amused when he found out that Itachi could cook well, and even asked the Akimichi for criticism regarding his food.

Sakura was the hardest to convince, although no one could really blame her. She was heartbroken when Sasuke left the village and here was the man who was the cause of Sasuke's grief warming up to her friends. She changed her mind though, when she found out about the truth after overhearing from Tsunade when the Hokage was drunk. Itachi had made it a point to get to know the pinkette better because he didn't like grudges with anyone nowadays.

Sai, was just, Sai. Who didn't care at all.

That said, Itachi himself was feeling completely at home with these people, even with Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Shizune who summoned the courage to get to know him. Slowly, although he would never admit it out loud, his famous façade was breaking.

* * *

A stupid bet Itachi had with Ino was what brought them here to Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Ino bet Itachi that he would never be able to make her smile after what he did to her. Itachi, with his devious mind, conjured up a plan to win that bet. After all, he was an Uchiha, was he not? And Uchihas don't accept loss, even in stupid little bets. He put on a small smirk as he turned to face Ino.

"Your name suits you Ino." He said, putting emphasis on her name.

"I'm not fat." She countered, looking stoic and cool, after swallowing her noodles.

"I meant your eating habits." Itachi continued as if he didn't see the vein popping on Ino's forehead. "Five bowls of ramen in two minutes! No wonder you're name means pig!" He said, nonchalantly.

That was it. Mt. Ino was about to erupt. Uchiha Itachi just sealed his doom.

As Itachi stood to leave, a loud 'SPLAT' was heard across Ichiraku Ramen. Ino's frown broke and she was soon clutching her sides from laughing at Itachi's face.

Itachi had ramen noodles falling out of his hair and the soup was drenching him. The vegetables and fishcakes were on his black clothes and his face showed an expression that would only make Ino laugh harder than ever.

"It looks like I won our little bet, Yamanaka-san." Itachi said, as his face broke into a tiny triumphant smile. "I made you smile today." Ino's grinning face was soon replaced by a shocked one, and Itachi proceeded to leave her in the ramen bar with a few last words.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet up with Naruto and Sakura. But I'll be expecting my reward soon enough."

And Ino thought she heard him chuckle, or maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. After all, Itachi? Breaking his cold stoic façade? That'll be the day that Sasuke and I meet again, she thought.

Little did she know, that was a very foolish thought to have.

* * *

Lyn: Uh oh. What's next for our favorite blonde? Tune in Next time! (Yeesh I sound like a TV commercial!)


	6. Ch6: It's Really You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Lyn: I am so sorry for not updating! Between school, Taekwondo, and polishing up ASAIN, I have been pretty busy.

But Sharingan vs. Sharingan fans, here you are.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **It's Really You

Tsunade said – no, guaranteed, that this would be an easy mission. So why does seeing Sasuke alive and well classify as easy? And is being tied up part of the mission?

Yamanaka Ino, tied up with strong chakra ropes, glared at the man who stood before her, watching her emotionlessly. His teammates, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were beside him.

"But Sasuke-kuuunn, why do you need her? I'm much more prettier than she is!!!" Karin exclaimed.

"Yeah right Karin, like you'd even compare to her. Sasuke picks well, she's hot." Suigetsu said, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah Sasuke, what is she to you?" Juugo asked.

Uchiha Sasuke, traitor extraordinaire, spoke, tone hard.

"Yamanaka Ino, we meet again."

Ino just kept silent, eyes downward. She didn't want to see this person, didn't want to talk to this person, didn't want anything to do with this person. Huh. She was a bit surprised though, Sasuke still remembered her?

"Sasuke, you haven't answered my question yet. What is she to you?" Juugo asked once more.

"She part of the Yamanaka Clan, idiot. That's probably why Sasuke-kun made us capture her." Karin said, refusing to believe that her beloved Sasuke would pick anyone but her.

"Like what use would Sasuke have with a mind walker? Their jutsu is weak." Suigetsu said.

Ino's fury was building up inside her. How dare he insult her clan? If only she wasn't bound in those damned ropes. Suddenly, her chin was lifted up, and Sasuke stared into her eyes.

"Ino." Ino couldn't help but stare back. Although, his eyes showed no more, unlike the old Sasuke she knew. She looked away first, suspecting that he knew something _personal_ about her. "I've heard a lot about you nowadays," Sasuke said, eyes piercing into her soul. His teammates were staring up in shock. Sasuke could actually say more than one sentence in a row! "About you, about Konoha, about the dobe, Sakura, and Kakashi. But most of all, I keep hearing about you. Because I had no idea, that you would be" Sasuke paused, although his voice was now rising. "AS STUPID AS TO LET A CRIMINAL SUCH AS ITACHI LIVE!" His voice dropped down a few decibels. "I heard you saved him from the forest. I heard you helped treat his wounds. I heard that you helped him makes friends with the others. But most of all, I heard that you cared for him." He now dropped her chin and stood up.

"And you know what's really annoying Yamanaka? That it's all true." Sasuke said, looking away.

Ino really couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! He never even knew why his clan was massacred. She finally spoke up.

"You know, Sasuke, you're right. I am an idiot. An idiot for not speaking up ever since you started speaking. Now I'm gonna start talking and you're gonna listen! I'm confirming what you just said. Yes, I did save Itachi. Yes, I did heal him, physically and emotionally. Yes, I did encourage him to make relationships with other people." Ino was now looking at Sasuke straight, eyes fierce with anger. "Basically, I did to him what I tried to do to you seven years ago. I tried to help you Sasuke, I was always there for you! But you pushed me away. Itachi, he did his best. He changed. He's now living a more fulfilling life, which is more than I can say for you!"

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke growled. "You speak as if you know what I've been through. That you experienced the pain I felt. That you were there when it happened. You don't know anything about it Ino!"

"You stupid idiot! You wanted revenge on Itachi, but he was actually doing you a favor when he killed the clan!" By this point, Team Snake was already inching out of the room, leaving Sasuke and Ino alone.

Sasuke laughed darkly. "A favor? Was it a favor when he killed the only people who cared for me? That he killed the Uchiha, ruined that name, when The Uchiha Prodigy massacred his own kin?"

"I cared for you too, Sasuke." Ino said, her voice shaking, eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe you forgot me."

* * *

Lyn: That's not the end of that talk people! Wait for the next one!


	7. Ch7: Rescuing You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Lyn: I am so sorry for the late updates. Summer vacation's almost here in the Philippines, so yeah, I have more time for updates. I'd just like to know, do you want me to continue writing "A Stoic Somebody and An Imprisoned Nobody"…? Please vote.

**

* * *

****Chapter 7 **– Rescuing You

As Ino and Sasuke were trying to melt each other with their glares, let's see what's happening in our beloved Konoha.

* * *

"Are you sure?... Since when?... Okay. Thanks. We'll send someone to look for her quickly." Kakashi hung up. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Shit.

"What's up Kakashi?" Anko asked, sitting beside her husband. Kakashi managed a small smile before quickly reverting back into a frown.

"I just got a call from our contact in Oto. Ino was supposed to give him a package, but she never came. And the fact that she's in Oto doesn't help." He said.

"I won't try to comfort you and say that Ino just got sidetracked shopping, because we all know that Ino is responsible. Mission first, then shopping." Anko wrinkled her nose. "Why she finds it absolutely enjoyable, I don't know."

"Anko, we have to tell Tsunade about this." Kakashi said, slightly wondering why Anko was talking about shopping, of all things. It might have to do with the fact that she was 6 months pregnant, but that wasn't the point.

"Go. But make sure Itachi hears of it. Sasuke could be part of the deal or not, but he needs to know." Kakashi nodded before kissing her cheek, going out the window.

"In case you forgot, there happens to be a use for doors!" Anko called out as he left.

* * *

"WHERE IS NARUTO, ITACHI?! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Sakura shrieked at Itachi, before attempting to punch him. Itachi's eyebrow twitched, and he leaped on a branch, away from the madwoman.

"Haruno-san, I told you, I don't know where Naruto is. And before you accuse me again, I am not his accomplice. Go and find Kiba. He's bound to know." Itachi smirked. Kiba was in for it now. Sakura huffed, blowing out a strand of her bubblegum pink hair which covered her eyes.

"I'll come back Itachi. Don't forget that. When you least expect it, expect it."

"Yes ma'am." When Sakura was finally out of earshot, he breathed a private sigh of relief. That girl was scary.

In case you were wondering, Naruto stole Sakura's journal, hence the pissed off Haruno. Poor, poor Naruto.

Itachi sighed. He jumped off the branch he leapt on, expecting a grinning Ino to appear. She was always there when he got in trouble.

That didn't mean he missed her.

Why would he miss her anyway?

So absurd.

"Itachi-san!" He turned towards the voice, and saw a genin run up to him. He nodded in polite greeting.

"Itachi-san," the boy bowed. "Tsunade-sama wishes to speak to you. It's urgent. She says to come to the Hokage Tower as soon as possible." The genin spoke between pants. It was obvious he had been running. Even if the boy had done him a favor, Itachi had the decency to criticize him, fully knowing the boy must've been a new graduate.

"You need to work on your stamina." He said before nodding vaguely at the boy as a sign of thanks. He took a running start, then jumped on the nearest roof, as silent as a cat. He continued his slow trek to the Hokage Tower. He really didn't want another mission.

* * *

He knocked on the door of the Hokage, dusting his jounin uniform. He heard Tsunade's okay and opened the door. Kakashi was inside with Tsunade, deep in thought.

"I'm here Tsunade-sama. Is there anything you want?" He asked politely.

"I would love a bottle of sake right now, but that's not why I called you here." She was rubbing her temples.

"Itachi, Ino's missing." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"You sent Yamanaka Ino on a trip to Otogakure no Sato. Of course she would go missing!" He said. He never did like the thought of Ino going to Oto. Why didn't she accept the C rank mission to Suna instead?

"Watch your tongue, Uchiha. I didn't call you here to lecture me. I realize that it was a mistake." Tsunade said, narrowing her eyes at Itachi. He didn't feel threatened.

"Only one person would even consider going after her." Kakashi said. "Any ideas, Itachi?"

"Two people would. Orochimaru or Sasuke." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I notice you said 'or'. You believe they would have different reasons for capturing her? Without letting the other know?" Itachi nodded.

"Orochimaru would just want a Konoha captive. Sasuke, on the other hand, would want her," Kakashi interrupted him.

"just to spite you." He finished, the realization dawning on him.

"It's the kind of news that would get Sasuke to do something." Tsunade said, getting it.

Itachi didn't bother saying that he felt Sasuke still cared for Ino because it wasn't right. Sasuke left her and ignored her open arms when he left. Ino was broken. But she learned her lesson and wouldn't let Sasuke charm her again.

Right?

* * *

Lyn: There you have it. I'm gonna be updating Unattainable Love? next, so keep a lookout for that. Don't forget to vote guys! Xoxo.


End file.
